Receivers in global navigation satellite systems (GNSS's), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), use range measurements that are based on line-of-sight signals broadcast by satellites. The receivers measure the time-of-arrival of one or more of the broadcast signals. This time-of-arrival measurement includes a time measurement based upon a coarse acquisition coded portion of a signal, called pseudo-range, and a phase measurement.
In GPS, signals broadcast by the satellites have frequencies that are in one or several frequency bands, including an L1 band (1565 to 1585 MHz), an L2 band (1217 to 1237 MHz), an L5 band (1164 to 1189 MHz) and L-band communications (1520 to 1560 MHz). Other GNSS's broadcast signals in similar frequency bands. In order to receive one or more of the broadcast signals, receivers in GNSS's often have multiple antennas corresponding to the frequency bands of the signals broadcast by the satellites. Multiple antennas, and the related front-end electronics, add to the complexity and expense of receivers in GNSS's. In addition, the use of multiple antennas that are physically displaced with respect to one another may degrade the accuracy of the range measurements, and thus the position fix, determined by the receiver.
There is a need, therefore, for improved antennas for use in receivers in GNSS's to address the problems associated with existing antennas.